Song in D Minor
by TheRoxster
Summary: Alternate Universe. Roderich Edelstein is the new music theory teacher/piano teacher and Elizaveta Hedervary is his eager student. Set during Elizaveta's senior year in college. This will be somewhat long. And rated M for...later chapters. Enjoy. EDIT: 08/03/2013, I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS, HOORAY..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first time uploading any of my writing anywhere and of course, I chose my favorite Hetalia pairing: Austria/Hungary. This is set in an alternate universe by the way, so personal names are used.

NEW Note: I tried revising a bit, hopefully everything flows better! Thank you so much everyone who has replied and asked me to continue this! 08/03/2013

Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

Elizaveta Hedervary opened the door to her music theory room and walked in. She was the first one to appear that morning, even earlier than her new theory professor whom she had already heard some rumors about. She picked a seat that was along the wall yet not too far away from his desk. Elizaveta was never the type to dry her hair in the morning and undid the messy bun she had put it in, letting her wet tendrils hang around her shoulders and down her back.

Elizaveta was still getting the hang of acting more feminine. It was a slow transition from her boyish years and from time to time, she would struggle with little things like maintaining her current hair length or cutting the whole damn thing off but so far, she felt pretty good in her skin, just the way she was.

_'I'm always the first person to arrive in the morning for anything in this place. Doesn't anyone take music seriously?' _Elizaveta asked herself. Suddenly, she felt something vibrating against her hip, where her cell was located in her blazer's pocket.

_"HEY BITCH. Where the fuck are you? I thought we'd go out to Starbucks before your class today :/"_ It was a text from Gilbert, who for some reason she considered a friend. And if it wasn't for her teaching him how to use the T9 function on his phone, the text would have been gibberish; Gilbert was a horrible texter.

Sighing, she started texting back. _"No, Gil. I wake up way earlier than you and I don't have the money to pay for your coffee today so either get a job or don't ask me to go 3"_ was her reply.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and decided to try out the piano that was in the room. It was a golden brown color and it looked a little abused in some places where it showed signs of being handled incorrectly. Her fingers brushed tenderly along its keys before making up her mind to sit down and play. Eliza had taught herself to play piano when she was younger since she could not afford lessons. She did her best whenever she read music but she preferred to learn it by ear and it was something she secretly prided herself on. She did not need perfect pitch in order figure out a piece by herself, and thus she considered herself a decent pianist.

The door to the room opened and closed with a soft click. Eliza was focused on using the right amount of pressure, the right amount of _feeling_ for this piece that she loved so much. She breathed whenever the music paused, moved her body along with its phrasing, letting the music sink deep underneath her skin and settle somewhere in her soul.

A trill here, a sustained chord there, and the piece was almost perfect. She closed her eyes as she was nearing the final measures. There was an aching tension that could be felt in the atmosphere in the room and with the piece's last chords, it would surely dissolve into nothing.

The door suddenly slammed open and she turned around with a bewildered look on her face while her hands remained suspended above the piano, ready for the last chord.

"Yo, Lizzie! The fuck is that you're playing? Come on, I know you know songs that are way cooler than that 'Cho-pin' shit you like so much," Gilbert said to her as he swaggered in, setting down two cups of Starbuck's coffee on the piano_._

"Ahem, I'm going to be polite in assuming you don't know how to pronounce Chopin's name correctly and request that you leave my classroom immediately."

A low voice had cut through the atmosphere and Elizaveta felt a shiver run along her spine. She glanced in the new voice's direction and realized that the man who now stood in front of her was the new director of music and her new music theory professor. He remained perfectly still even though she knew he must be absolutely furious underneath that calm exterior of his.

"W-What is this? Fine fuck it, I'm outtie. Mein Gott, Liz. You need to find way cooler professors or next time don't expect me to be pullin' these favors for you!" Gilbert said as he snatched up his drink and proceeded walking toward the door.

"But I didn't ask you to-" Elizaveta called out after him.

"HAHA SEE YOU LATER LOSER!" He slammed the door behind him as he left.

She winced at the sound of the door and looked back at the piano. Eliza refused to make eye contact with the man who now probably held no respect for her because of one Gilbert Beilschmidt. She grasped the coffee that Gilbert had set down on the piano, gently patted the piano with her free hand as if to soothe it and ducked out of the room. The next thing she heard was the sound of Chopin's Nocturne in G minor being played. The song she had just played.

And it sounded _effortless_ coming from him.

_'Now I can never speak to him ever again. He probably thinks I'm a shit piano player, oh my god. I am so screwed for this class now,' _she thought to herself as she pressed her back against a wall.

The coffee Gilbert brought her was surprisingly nice; he actually remembered what she usually ordered. She mulled over how he could've paid for it since he always got his money from his hard-working blonde younger brother, who struggled with teaching Gilbert responsibility when it came to finances. He didn't have much success with it, as she recalled.

She sighed. The sigh seemed to echo through the empty hallways and by the time she heard it again, she could have sworn it wasn't her voice anymore.

In fact, it really wasn't.

"Miss Elizaveta, I presume? You may come in. I do not recall asking _you_ to leave."

It was him, her professor. He stood there in the doorway, holding the door open for her. His name was still unknown to her so she managed a nod and followed him in. As she passed him, she could smell his cologne and his own natural scent. He smelled of vanilla, sheet music, rosin and perhaps...

'_Something sweet? Like a cake...'_

She was already very curious about him. She headed straight for her seat while he took his behind his desk. The professor shuffled some papers about which gave Elizaveta the opportunity to give him a good look-over.

Chocolate colored hair, with a few strands of hair framing his face with one single strand sticking out at a peculiar angle. An image of him attempting to smooth it back popped into her mind and she had to stifle a giggle at the thought. A small beauty mark also graced the side of his mouth. She couldn't really tell what color his eyes were but could see he wore glasses that he had to constantly push back up the bridge of his nose.

He had typical long, thin pianist fingers and wide, square palms that were surely strong. Eliza found herself blushing at the thought of seeing him play the piano.

"You know, I enjoyed hearing you play."

She was caught off guard by his voice once again as she stared at him. He had not looked up from his paperwork but he could feel her eyes on his figure. Eliza immediately began to run her fingers through her hair, making sure her flower hair clip was still in place right next to her ear.

"Oh, thank you. I don't really know how to play piano though," she mumbled the words, feigning inexperience.

"You seem to play just fine, Miss Elizaveta." The way he kept saying her name… she almost hated hearing the sound of her name, but the way he measured out the syllables, the way he let her first name roll off his tongue like sweetened milk and out between those two soft pink lips of his...

Elizaveta knew. She already wanted him.

She could feel every inch of her visible (and not so visible) flesh suddenly tingle with heat and sparks. That curl of his definitely needed to be smoothed – by her. His hands seemed perfect to mold themselves on her breasts while breathing her name, his mouth kissing and nipping her neck. She wanted to be...

And then the rest of the class trudged into the room, chattering loudly about their summer. It was finally 8:30 A.M: the beginning of the day, the beginning of her personal hell.

"Now class," he said as everyone had finally filled their seats. "As you may have heard, I am the new director of music here at this university. I am also your music theory and aural skills professor and of course, to those of you who are piano majors, I will be your instructor."

Silence was expect due to the majority of the class still looking bleary and exhausted. He stood at the front of the room; every movement was specific, calculated.

"Now, for attendance. I expect each and every one of you to be here at least ten minutes ahead of time in order to be prepared for the beginning of class. Let's begin with the left side of the room."

_'Left? Oh fuck...I'm the first seat! Fuuuuuuucckkkkkk.' _Elizaveta could feel her palms grow cool and sweaty while she desperately tried to soothe her inner voice from screaming further profanities.

"And you are..?" Her professor, who had yet to name himself to her and the rest of the class, took a step forward in her direction and looked down at her.

His eyes were a beautiful royal purple.

_'He knows my name, why is he..? Whatever, better answer it anyway.'_

"Elizaveta Hedervary, but I prefer to be called 'Eliza' or 'Lizzie,'" her voice rang out clearly.

"Understood, Miss Elizaveta. My name is Roderich Edelstein." He had already decided how he would address her. Before he moved on to the next student, she thought she even saw a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. There was also the weight of everyone's eyes on her before he continued going down the rows, asking people their names. No one else seemed to be having any trouble saying their names for him. No one else seemed to be anxious over having their music professor look down upon them. No one else was having a difficult time fighting their instinct to run away. But then again, Elizaveta's instinct was always to fight, not run. She stayed in the room, staring down at her desk while tightly gripping the fabric of her skirt until her knuckles turned white.

_'I am so screwed. I am so screwed.'_

Eliza wanted to fade away into the wall like her friend Matthew seemed quite skilled at doing but for one second, Professor Edelstein glanced at her and instead, she straightened her back and was poised to do anything he asked of her.

Anything.

**Anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Omg, you guys. I love everyone who reviewed my little chapter and everyone who favorited me/my story or put this on their Story Alerts siohfasdfasd. Seriously. You all are wonderful readers and I really hope this chapter pleases you guys. It was somewhat tricky to write because I had to give a little bit more of a background on who Elizaveta was and what she's doing at the university. Oh and Kay (author of _General Relativity_ ohoh), you'll see some..familiar people in this chapter. Hope you don't mind me making vague references to certain "characters" of yours~

EDIT 08/03/2013: This chapter has also been revised a bit! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'_I can't stop thinking about him.'_

After her music classes, Elizaveta headed to the practice rooms and was determined to lock herself in there for three hours. The room was barely large enough for a small piano and one music stand. Although it was initially a challenge, she managed to set up her practice area, resting her violin case on the piano bench and leaving her extra music on the piano while she stood in front of the wobbly music stand.

"The things I put up with for music," she said through gritted teeth as she began.

The first hour consisted of her warming up her fingers on the violin, making sure there was no tension in her hands and upper body. She ran over exercises and scales which were both part of her daily practice routine. The second hour was spent practicing her part in Beethoven's Minuet in G for the chamber orchestra she was a member of. Her part was simple but Elizaveta liked to be very thorough when it came to music. She studied each phrase until she could play it ten times in a row without fail.

Once the third hour rolled around, Eliza began to pack up her violin. She held her instrument's curvy body with care and gently placed it in its case. She gathered her things and made sure everything was put away before sitting down in what she made sure was the cleanest corner of the room.

The rules of the practice area clearly indicated that no food or drinks were permitted within the rooms but she liked to think she was an exception. Elizaveta was secretly a rebel at heart.

Her fingers reached into her backpack for a brown paper lunch bag. She was a simple girl when it came to eating on campus. She preferred to make a sandwich and bring a few snacks from home instead of purchasing food from the café. There was that one physics professor who seemed to buy all his junk food from there but she couldn't quite recall his name. Albert? Anthony?

On her lap was Hortobágyi palacsinta, which was a typical dish from her homeland. To an observer, it was basically a pancake filled with veal, sour cream and lots of paprika. As she began to eat it, she remembered offering it to Matthew once, who politely declined, mumbling something under his breath about how pancakes shouldn't be spicy.

She ate in silence, slowly chewing her food and sipping water to wash it down her throat. Her mind wandered back to that morning, to Professor Edelstein.

After class, a ton of girls waited by his office and begged for piano lessons. Professor Edelstein politely turned them down, stating that he only gave lessons for piano majors and all secondary piano students had to study with the secondary piano professors. Those were the rules and he was firm about following the rules. She had watched him from afar, looking at the way the girls thrust out their chests, played with their hair, and giggled at everythinghe said.

She was jealous. Her anger pumped through her veins and she wanted to wipe those smiles off of all of their faces in whatever means necessary. Where had the sudden possessiveness come from?

Eliza hadn't realized he knew she was observing them. It didn't occur to her to try to make it not obvious. Professor Edelstein had looked right at her before heading inside his office, bidding the ladies a good afternoon after excusing himself to file some paperwork.

Her heart stopped when his eyes had met hers and of course, she ran and hid herself in the practice rooms.

Which is where she still was, eating her lunch.

_'Gods, I am pathetic. He can probably see right through me.'_

Her phone alarm went off, pulling her from her thoughts. She checked the reminder; there was a meeting for all music majors in the orchestra rehearsal room where the music faculty would announce what students they would take under their wing.

A meeting which was supposed to start in five minutes.

"You'd think I wouldn't be running to anything anymore after 3 years here," Elizaveta grumbled as she quickly finished eating, taking a last swig from her water bottle before grabbing her things and dashing out of the room and into the hallway. She thrust her belongings into her locker and immediately began running toward the meeting room, rounding the corner and almost colliding right into -

"Miss Elizaveta!"

Eliza had run right into him – right into Professor Edelstein. She ran into him with such force that she pushed him into the wall and had him pinned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, please excuse my behavior. I was, um..I-I was heading to the meeting and I didn't want to be late, you know, since it's the first meeting and I'm really really sorry, this is so embar–" she rambled on until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I understand the hurry. Perhaps it would be best if we get going?" He looked down at her. Elizaveta was acutely aware of how her breasts were pressed against his chest and her stomach was right where his..

_'...is it that.. what I think it is?'_

She pushed herself away, tucking her hair behind her ear and smoothing down her skirt. She didn't want to think about what she _thought _she felt.

"Yes, wouldn't want to be late." She giggled nervously. Professor Edelstein gave a slight nod and they headed down the hallway.

Once they reached the doors, she made her way in and sat amongst the students while he took his seat amongst the faculty.

The meeting began with a small, simple speech which he gave about what music meant to him and the university. Professor Edelstein then introduced himself to the rest of the students, mentioning that he was from Austria and had studied at the Mozarteum in Salzburg.

Elizaveta made a mental note to brush up on her German.

The rest of the faculty presented themselves, indicating what classes they taught and what they expected from their students. At the end, the music majors were told to line up by instruments with their respective professors and for all secondary piano lessons to see the secondary piano teachers.

Which was not something Elizaveta wanted to do.

She walked slowly over to the violin teachers. There were three this year and she desperately wanted Professor Halter. He was considered the best out of the three and was from _Paris. _She was quite curious about him and wanted someone new to study with.

"Elizaveta Hedervary?" Professor Halter's voice had only a hint of a French accent. Eliza edged her way to the front of the line.

"Hello Professor," she responded meekly. Her nerves were trying their hardest to rattle her.

"You will be my student this year, my dear! Here is your syllabus. Now, if you can give me your number, we shall schedule when we shall meet for lessons." He handed her a packet of papers which were neatly stapled together in the left hand corner.

Eliza wrote her name and number with a flourish on the paper and walked away, ridiculously excited at her luck. There was going to be some fistpumping when she was properly alone afterward.

The next group of professors she had to meet up with were the woodwind professors. They were a tricky quintet, composed of 50 year old men and one woman in her 30s whose career was based on the flute.

Her clarinet teacher was Professor Dodge, who was a stern man and took lessons very seriously. She had had him for the past three years and was relieved that he simply handed her the paper, gave a curt nod and strode away. They had already established their schedule over the past years and no more needed to be said.

Elizaveta glanced around; she still needed to visit the piano professors. She headed to the middle of the room where the long table of teachers sat before her, discussing with their students what their schedules would be. She dreaded all of them. It wasn't that they were "bad" teachers. She merely felt as though they did not challenge her enough.

Then again, she couldn't call herself "gifted" at piano either. It had taken her three years to learn that Chopin piece by ear and it still wasn't perfect. She accepted her fate and took a step forward, ready to see who would be the one to deal her torture this year.

"Miss Elizaveta, if you would please join me at my table," a low voice had said from behind her.

She turned around and looked up to see Herr Edelstein (she smiled inwardly at how quickly she was already brushing up) gazing down at her. He adjusted his glasses and walked to his chair with Eliza trailing silently behind him. Professor Edelstein took his seat and placed an elegant hand on the stack of papers before him.

"It has been brought to my attention that none of the secondary piano professors can give you lessons this year. As I've been told, since you have decided to take on the task of studying _two _instruments, you will be unable to fit in any of their schedules." His voice remained smooth and she was unable to discern whether he was displeased with her ambitious behavior or pleased that she was a dedicated musician.

"Does that mean I may only be able to play one instrument?" Elizaveta's voice was cautious and she didn't want to know exactly where he was taking the conversation.

He paused before slicking his hair back which made her breath hitch.

Once again, her thoughts went elsewhere.

_'Maybe if I lean forward a little, do what those girls were doing, perhaps he'll notice me? Silly Lizzie? Already wanting to fuck her professor on top of a piano..?'_

She blushed at the thought, imagining him on top of her, pushing her into the wood of the piano. His hips would connect with hers and—

"...no. This means that I will be your piano professor for your final year at this university."

Professor Edelstein would be her piano professor. The man who only taught piano majors would be her piano professor.

"Oh. Th-thank you, Herr Edelstein." She spoke clearly, trying out his title in his language.

There was no visible sign that he had heard her until she noticed that his ears had turned slightly pink. _'So, he likes me speaking German...' _Eliza decided it was high time she picked up conversing in German with Gilbert's brother again.

Professor Edelstein picked up his syllabus and slid it across the table where it now lay in front of her. Her fingers reached out to place it in her backpack when he said, "I'll need your phone number in order to contact you about scheduling our lessons together."

Eliza's eyes roamed the desk for any sort of official sheet for her to jot her number down but there was none. Professor Edelstein smiled, amused at her confusion and took out his phone.

"If you would please dictate your number for me?"

"Oh, alright.."

She gave him her number and asked him repeat it back to her twice to make sure he got it right. He slid his phone back into his pocket and stood up, a cue that their meeting was over.

Elizaveta tightened her grip on the shoulder straps of her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Herr Edelstein," she said softly.

"Yes, tomorrow, Miss Elizaveta. Be sure to do your theory work, ja?"

She bit her lip in order not to smile at the sound of him saying "ja" instead of "yes."

_'He's just too cute.'_

"Yes, of course. Good bye, Professor."

He gave a slight bow and gathered his papers. As she left, she noticed that one of the papers he was sliding into a folder was labeled, _"Piano Student Information."_ That...was the list she was looking for earlier. Of that, she was certain.

Eliza left quickly, heading out of the music room, into the hallway and outside where she swallowed a lungful of air. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath while she was leaving.

He had asked for her number.

_Her number._ She wasn't even a piano major.

She wasn't special. She was just Lizzie. Just... Lizzie.

No. Not Lizzie.

_'Elizaveta.'_

Her heart was still pounding as she made her way through the parking lot and into her car. She slid down the seat and held her head in her hands.

_'What just happened?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. Things have gotten a little difficult on my end and it took a long while for me to decide what to do with this chapter. I'm still not quite as satisfied with it but I can't think of anything else. I'll probably edit this again later. I am so tired /headdesk. In case anyone was wondering:

physics teacher - America, Alfred Jooonnneeessss  
violin teacher - Claude Halter of the New World Symphony Orchestra  
clarinet teacher - Timothy Dodge of the New World Symphony Orchestra. I got private lessons with him when I was in high school. He's much younger than what I wrote him as here. His character is a combination of my old college clarinet professor and his namesake. Does that make any sense? I hope so because I haven't had any sleep.

I really love everyone. Truly. I'm beginning to feel more comfortable with this. Hopefully this chapter will still satisfy you all~

Btw, I have a writing livejournal where I'll be posting previews for "Song in D Minor" chapters, fanmixes for the chapters, and other Hetalia drabbles/oneshots. Check my ff profile for the link.

NOTE: I did actually write more dialogue for the scenes with Feliks, Ludwig and Gilbert but ehhhhh. I wasn't happy. They'll have much bigger parts to play later. I just need to get this moving already. -_- sorry guys, I'm just so tired.

EDIT 08/03/2013: GUESS WHAT ELSE HAS BEEN EDITED? Yes, this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It took her twice as long as it usually did to get home that day. Her mind continued analyzing everything that had happened during her encounters with him, trying to make up some logical excuse for his actions and hopelessly failing because not even that worked. Every time she envisioned him, she felt her heart flutter; almost forgetting what time it was beating in at the mere thought of him. She glanced at her phone whenever she was at a red light, fervently hoping it would ring.

He didn't call.

Eliza finally arrived at her apartment and sat there in her parked car, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. _'Okay, don't freak out Lizzie. He's not calling because he's probably busy. Why would he call so soon anyway? He's just your professor, nothing else.'_

A figure had crept close to her side of the car and knocked three times on her window. "Hello, Liz? What are you doing in there? Come on out or I'll drag you out myself!" they said as they peered in at her.

"What, Feliks! Don't scare me like that, jerk!"

Feliks backed away from the car as she crawled out and slammed the door, hinting at her anger.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I see my friend sitting there in her car like some loser and I've been waiting for you to come home and you like, haven't responded to any of my texts and," he clicked his tongue in annoyance as they climbed the stairs to their apartment on the third floor.

"I'm fine, really. I've just been a little out of it. That's all." Elizaveta smiled at him, hoping that would reassure him a little. She dug around in her purse for the key to the apartment while Feliks stood by with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have anything to do with the new music teacher would it?"

Eliza roughly jammed her key into the lock and swung the door open.

"Ah, so it _is _about him. You're going to have to tell me about it later, I've got a date with Toris." He brushed past her and headed straight for his room, shutting his door behind him.

Feliks was a close friend of hers. They got along fantastically well and when they were both admitted to the same university, they agreed on sharing an apartment together. She was used to his pushy behavior and although they did get into arguments once in a while (over things like what color the living room should be, whether buying a pony for his friend Toris was a good idea or not, etc), she knew that he cared deeply for her as she did for him.

Eli kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room. She shrugged off her jacket, draped it over a chair and sunk into the couch.

She lay there, listening to her breathing and concentrated on the ceiling. The sound of Feliks humming in the shower and laughing cut through the easy silence of the room. There was that familiar sensation of drifting – as though waves were pushing and dragging her back under the ocean – that she felt whenever she started to truly relax. She found that the pattern of the "waves" seemed calming, almost metronomic.

Music always found a way into her life; it never interfered with her daily activities. Instead, it drifted in, like the perfume of a flower on a spring day, or the notes of a song as it ended. It never forced itself on her. Music was like the embrace of a quiet lover, beckoning her to a world of comfort and understanding.

It wasn't a surprise to Feliks when he stepped out of his room to find her dozing off.

"Silly girl," he scoffed as he ruffled her hair. He got out his bedazzled phone and checked the time. There was a knock on the door, which meant it could only be one person.

Feliks opened the door and crept past Toris outside, closing the door behind him.

Elizaveta slept for about an hour until her phone rang. She groaned, hand searching for her phone until she remembered she left it in her jacket's pocket. Dragging herself off the couch, she trudged to the chair and answered the call.

"What."

"Hey Eli, it's me. Look, I need a ride babe, and Luddy can't do it because he's out with Feli and I'm too cool to be prowling the streets this late at night."

"Gilbert," she sighed, "can't you just call Antonio? Or Francis? I mean that's if they actually exist.."

"Nah, they're out doing other things." His voice seemed slightly softer. "I was out at the park and I'm too lazy to walk back, even though I could if I really wanted–"

"Fine," she cut him off. "Where are you?" She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Um, outside your door."

She hung up on him. Gilbert being outside her door was never a good thing and it was best she got this over with as soon as possible, just in case _he_ called.

Grabbing her purse, she took a deep breath before opening the door to see Gilbert with his hood on, standing before her, looking around nervously.

"Gilbert, what are you doing outside my apartment?" Eliza hissed at him, slamming the door shut.

"Ha, I just thought I'd do you a favor by walking here since it was nearby. Next time I won't be so nice," he laughed.

Eliza grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the railing of the stairwell with her body, her hips forcing him slightly over the edge.

"If I find you here again like this, I'll be taking you home in pieces." She jabbed her finger into his chest which made him lean even further back.

"Hey! Alright, alright. Geez, keep your panties on before you end up throwing me off here!" Gilbert grabbed the railing, trying to stabilize himself. "Or maybe, you like this position?" He added slyly, pushing her hips with his.

Elizaveta felt something brush against her thigh which caused her to fling herself off of him.

"NO, GODS WHAT ON EARTH. JUST...ARGH, WE'RE LEAVING." She ran down the stairs, quickly unlocking the car and jumping in.

"Awe, but we were just getting started, Eli." Gilbert whined from the top of the stairs.

"Gilbert, just get in the fucking car already!" She yelled outside her window.

"Fine, fine, whatever." He took his time coming downstairs which only aggravated Eliza even more. When he finally reached the door and climbed in, she was already backing out of her parking spot and driving toward his house.

The lampposts flickered on and off along the sidewalk as she drove past. Her apartment building was fairly close to the campus; about five to seven minutes away. Gilbert, who roomed with Ludwig, lived in another set of apartments that were further away. Still, they were nearby her friend Lili, so Eliza considered paying her a quick visit.

"So, about today…"

"Gilbert, I don't want to talk about it. You embarrassed me in front of my music professor. How could you? You know how much that class means to me." She glanced at him, seeing if her words were having any effect.

He ran a hand through his short, silvery hair.

"Look, it's not like I knew he would be there _that_ early. It's no big deal. If he can't handle me, then he's a pansy! I could kick his sorry ass into next Tuesday!" Gilbert's voice was rough, almost sounding like a garbage-disposal; metallic, thick and shallow at the same time.

It was nothing like Professor Edelstein's.

She bit back the Hungarian obscenities she was tempted to yell at him.

'_Just a few more minutes and we'll get there.'_

"When's that stupid concert of yours anyway? The one with the tiny-ass group of musicians?"

Elizaveta gritted her teeth. "In September. I know Ludwig is taking Feliciano with him. I would ask for you to go but you'll probably end up drunk and throwing stuff on stage like you did during the last concert."

"Hey, I just gave you guys an awesome finale! Doing it my way is always better because you go out in style." Gilbert leaned back in his seat, looking at the buildings that passed them by outside.

"Whatever," Lizzie muttered. She turned onto his street and pulled up into the driveway.

There was Ludwig, standing outside his door with his cell-phone to his ear. Gilbert's brother was bigger, stronger and healthier looking than he was. Once he saw Eliza's car, he heaved a sigh of relief and immediately headed to the passenger door.

"Gilbert, where were you? I've been trying to call you this whole time. You asked me for a ride and I said I would have no trouble picking you up." Ludwig's clear blue eyes bore into Gilbert's ruby red.

"Wait, you mean he asked you for a ride beforehand?" Eliza cut in.

"Yes, about an hour ago. He called and left me numerous voicemails. I'm sorry for any annoyance he might have caused you, Eliza." Ludwig opened the passenger door and gave Gilbert a pointed stare, indicating that he should get out before Lizzie pummeled him.

"Alright, so thanks for the ride babe! Hey Luddy, is Feli still here? I'm in the mood for some pasta and beer." Gilbert climbed out before Lizzie could attempt to strangle him.

Ludwig gave her an apologetic look and quietly closed her car door, leaving her by herself. He hesitated before knocking on the passenger door window. Eliza lowered it so he could lean in.

"Are you alright, Eliza?"

"Hmm? Oh sure, yeah fine. Why the concern, Lud?"

Ludwig was pensive before offering his response. "You seem to be a bit agitated. I hope there's nothing troubling you."

"Oh! That's very sweet of you but no, I'm fine. It's nothing really." She grinned at him. Ludwig was always a secret softie.

He waved goodbye to her as he headed back inside his place.

"So I guess it's time to go see Lili," she sighed, putting her car in reverse and heading down the street.

Lili was a sweet girl who lived with her friend Vash who acted as more of an older brother figure toward her. She was not yet old enough for college (Lizzie did have some classes with Vash) however, she was Lizzie's best friend. Eliza wasn't sure of how Vash would feel about her stopping by for a quick visit however.

He was very protective of Lili.

Very. Protective.

The moment Eliza's tires touched the gravel of the drive way, Vash was outside, tapping his foot impatiently on the porch.

She turned off her engine and climbed out, eyeing Vash warily.

"You know you're supposed to call before you come over. We've established that rule," he said as Elizaveta approached him.

"Vash, come on. I was just in the area and I thought I could stop by for a bit. Is Lili home?" Lizzie asked, maintaining a safe distance from the blonde who looked somewhat irritated.

"Yeah yeah, hold on. Let me just bring her out." He walked back inside the house in order to retrieve her. Eliza stood there on the porch, trying to focus on anything other than the sound of crickets that filled the night air.

Suddenly, the sound of the prelude from Bach's cello suite No. 1 came from her jacket's pocket. It started off soft, its crescendo setting her on edge as she tried to find her cell.

"Ah, hello?" she asked, wondering who could be on the other line since it was an unknown number.

"Good evening Miss Elizaveta, I hope this is not a bad time," Professor Edelstein replied.

Oh hell. Roderich Edelstein.

"H-hi Professor, actually this is absolutely fine." She did her best to keep her voice even.

Vash emerged from the house with Lili right behind him. Eliza motioned at her phone and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry, this is important" to the two of them.

"Yes, well, I called in order to discuss the times when we would be meeting for our lessons. I hope you have not forgotten."

"No, not at all. I'm free Monday through Thursday. Fridays, I have my clarinet lessons but I am not sure when my violin lessons would be." Lizzie glanced at Lili who smiled sweetly at her.

"There he is, in full view of the neighborhood. Can he at least put on some more clothes or at least draw the blinds?" Vash muttered, looking at the house that was next to them.

That certainly caught Eliza's attention. She crept closer, with her phone pressed close to her ear and peered over Vash's shoulder.

There in the window, in full view of Vash's house at least, was Herr Edelstein. He was leaning over his piano, organizing sheet music as he spoke into his phone.

"Ah, yes. I've already spoken to Halter. Your lessons with him will be on Wednesdays. Are you available on Thursdays at 3?"

She could read his lips as she heard his voice. Eliza really didn't want to be near Lili and Vash at that moment. It made her uncomfortable to be experiencing certain feelings while still being near them.

He placed a hand on the keys of the piano, stroking them as he waited for her reply. She gasped at the image of him caressing her as he did those ivory keys.

"Miss Elizaveta, are you alright?"

She bit back a groan which was still audible to everyone else. Vash glared at her, herding Lili back into the house while trying to hide his own blush. Professor Edelstein's back had stiffened as soon as he heard it.

"Yes, Professor. Thursdays are perfectly fine."

She eyed his form through the window, unaware that she was visible to him if he turned around.

"I look forward to our first lesson, which is next Thursday." His massaged the back of his neck before scribbling a few notes on the manuscript paper that lay before him.

"Yes, I do too. Thank you." Her voice trailed off.

"Good night, Miss Elizaveta." He got up and stretched before heading to the window. Lizzie turned around, hoping he wouldn't recognize her in the dim light of the porch.

'_Oh please, don't notice me,'_ she begged silently.

She had to say something.

Anything.

There was too much silence.

"Good night, Herr Edelstein," the words rushed out of her. She quickly hung up and stood rooted to the spot, slightly trembling with anticipation.

She could feel his gaze on her figure, heating her skin, and making her limbs feel heavy.

And then it was gone.

Nothing.

She dared to check behind her and saw that he had closed the blinds and the lights were turned off in his living room.

'_Breathe.'_

"Lizzie, I think you have something to tell me," Lili called out to her from the doorway of her house.

She looked up, surprised to see her friend after what felt like an eternity waiting for her professor to turn away.

Eliza's lips curled upward into a smile.

"Actually, I do. Tell Vash to go to bed early, I've got some news for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: slowly getting into writing this again. wehhhhh. Sorry for such a long delay! I am definitely not giving up on this story though. And if this chapter seems weird, it's because I haven't written in a while. But I'm already working on the next one and also, thank you sooo much for being patient with me. Y'all are the best.

Oh and the lemon part to this whooooole story. Well there'll be lots of lemon parts, trust me. But it'll take a while dears! Sorry~ but trust me, I'm trying to make it all worth it~

EDIT 08/03/2013: yes this has been revised a bit too!

disclaimer: I own nothing! bluh bluh

* * *

Thursday had finally arrived and after countless calls to Lili and Feliks, Elizaveta now stood outside of Professor Edelstein's office, ready for her first piano lesson. The hallway was deserted, the practice rooms were full and she could hear the beginning measures of a Strauss waltz playing in a far-off room. She arrived as early as 2:45 PM and spent ten minutes wandering throughout the building, peeking in at classrooms through the doors' windows as she walked past.

Here she was at 2:55 PM, right outside his room. The waltz had picked up in tempo and Eliza could not resist the urge to dance. She hummed along, leading an invisible partner in a circle around the hallway. Closing her eyes, Eliza envisioned a ballroom from the 1800s, full of women in lavish gowns and men who wore cravats.

Roderich Edelstein stepped outside of his office, having grown impatient since he did not hear her knock at the door. He eyed her figure, hips swaying in time, moving gracefully in a small circle in front of him.

As the waltz came to an end, Eliza stopped, drawing her arms close to her torso and sighing wistfully; she imagined that it was Professor Edelstein who was leading her all along.

"You're quite skilled at leading," he said, interrupting her fantasy.

Elizaveta's eyes snapped open. She turned slowly to face her professor and managed to give a small bow out of embarrassment. The corner of his lip twitched at the sight of a lady _bowing _instead of curtsying but he made no remark.

"I'm sorry, Professor Edelstein. I was enjoying the music," she said as she picked up her bag that she had earlier set down next to his door and waited for his cue to go in.

"Yes well, even dancing has its time and place. Now let us begin our lesson." He opened his office door and Eliza quickly darted inside, desperate to hide the slight blush that was blooming on her face.

Elizaveta stood quietly by the door while he walked to his desk and gestured to the seat across from him. She slid into the chair, smoothing out her jeans and folding her hands in her lap in order to prevent herself from fidgeting. Professor Edelstein took out his own copy of his syllabus and placed it in the center of the desk.

"For this course, the university has had the secondary piano students study out of a 'group piano' book, correct?" He caught her nodding her head and continued on. "However, I've read through the book and do not find it satisfactory for what I intend on teaching you."

Eliza let out a grateful sigh. She greatly disliked the book and would delight in burning it as soon as she arrived back home. She knew Feliks would make a party out of the event.

"Based on our first class meeting the previous week, I assume you are able to read that level of piano literature?"

Elizaveta felt him studying her. She inhaled, fluttering her eyelashes as she tried to come up with an explanation while still trying to impress him.

"W-well, I learned that piece by ear. I think I can read moderately well for a secondary piano student but it depends on what I have to study."

_'Please don't ask me to play it for you,'_ she prayed silently. He stared at her for a while longer before smiling and standing up from his desk.

"That's perfectly fine, Miss Elizaveta. Would you mind sight-reading a few Bach preludes?" He said as he headed to his bookshelf, extracting a worn out booklet of sheet music.

Eliza rose from her seat and took her place before the piano, waiting for him to adjust the height of the piano bench before she sat down.

The booklet was open and laying before her. Her fingers quivered as she arranged them on the keys of the piano. She took several deep breaths before she began but found that she did not quite have the confidence to start the piece.

Roderich stood behind her, noticing how tense her body was and her hesitation to begin. He leaned in close to her ear; his mind made note of her flowery perfume which smelled of white orchids, orange flowers, gardenias and a hint of amber.

"You're nervous. Don't be. Let me help you," he said as he pressed his chest close to her back and placed his hands over hers.

He had caught her off guard and Eliza was sure he could've heard her heartbeat falter. She was fully aware of how close they were and of how strong his hands felt on hers. Breathing in once more, she could practically taste the chocolate in his scent.

"Ready, Miss Elizaveta?" His voice was low and calm.

"Yes, Herr Edelstein," she said, her response coming out as a whisper. She did not fail to hear the small intake of breath he had made, and that alone gave her the confidence to set the tempo and begin their odd duet.

* * *

The last two weeks of August went by in the blink of an eye. With the beginning of September came a change in weather and an increase in the number of rehearsals Eliza's chamber group demanded of her. She practically lived in the practice rooms of the university, going over the literature she was studying for her three instruments.

"Ugh… why did I bring this upon myself? Oh right, because I said I could totally handle it. Stupid Lizzie," she groaned, resting her head against a music stand.

It was the second week of September and she was cooped up in the practice room. Elizaveta could hear someone banging away at the drum set that was in the room adjacent to her.

"Why me, why me, why me," she muttered while setting her clarinet down. She clutched her head. The noise did not help her already high stress levels but she also did not want to move to another room since there was a free period between classes for music students, which meant that every student in the building would try to sneak into any rooms that were available.

Eliza resigned herself since this was a fight she was not going to be able to win. She thought about getting home earlier and persuading Feliks to go out shopping with Toris, thus leaving the apartment to herself for the rest of the day for practice.

'_He owes me one anyway, for that time he tried to buy a pony and bring it to the apartment.'_

Glancing at the clock in room, she decided it would be best if she gave it a rest for the day and instead, join the rest of the students who were in the music lounge.

Eliza walked out of the room, lugging her clarinet and violin and headed to the lockers, stowing them away for the rest of the afternoon. She took a moment to rest her forehead against the cool metal that was the music lockers which briefly soothed her headache. From her left, she heard a hushed conversation drifting toward her from one of the classrooms.

"Roderich, why don't you play me one of your Satie pieces? You know how much I like them."

"While I would feel quite at ease playing them for anyone, playing them for you seems to trigger a response I am not at all fond of."

Elizaveta recognized the second voice to be her piano teacher but the first had a French accent to it. They used Professor Edelstein's first name, which would be highly improper if they were a student and it seemed as though he didn't have a problem with it, which implied that they were…

_'A member of the faculty?'_

She edged herself closer to the room, thankful that the door was slightly ajar and flattened her body against the wall to avoid being seen.

"Oh? You know, I could take you to see the opera house in Paris. It is quite lovely. And then we could go to a café, I could show you around my city and after a late dinner and some red wine, we could.."

"Francis, I do not feel comfortable with these advances of yours. I am simply not interested and implore you to cease this nonsense at once!"

Eliza heard a muffled cry, quick footsteps and the sound of some desks being moved around hastily. Her mind was racing; was he getting sexually assaulted by this faculty member? Why did that name sound so familiar to her? Is the other person handsome? Is Professor Edelstein enjoying it..?

Without realizing it, she had become envious of this 'Francis' person. And since she wasn't the one toying with him and having her way with him, it would be only right to protect him and save him from such a situation, right?

"Professor Edelstein?"

As she spoke his name, she moved from her hiding spot, opened the door and walked right into the room.

He was pressed against the left wall, his back arching away from the figure that had clamped one hand on his mouth while the other was unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers.

Roderich Edelstein's head looked in the direction of Elizaveta's voice. His usually slicked-back hair was a mess; his bangs partly obscured his eyes that had widened in shock at the sight of her and his skin that was already flushed, turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ah, what have we here? A beautiful maiden enters our midst?" The figure chuckled. He stepped back, ran a hand through his blonde hair and regarded Eliza, who was blushing furiously.

"Such a pretty flower in your hair, m'dear." He approached her, already a little too close for comfort and yet she could not tear herself away.

He moved toward her back, twirling a strand of her long hair between his fingers before leaning in and whispering, "Would you like to join us?"

Eliza could feel his stubbly cheek on her neck, his breath on her ear, and she could not discern whether the shiver that ran up her spine was from excitement, discomfort, or anger; perhaps all three.

"I believe I have some work that I forgot to give back to you in my office, Elizaveta. Would you mind accompanying me there?" In the time it took for the man to unnerve her senses, Roderich had already fixed his shirt and rearranged his appearance.

She nodded; the man had already taken a step away, for which she was grateful. Professor Edelstein cleared his throat and moved toward the door. He held it open, waiting for her to pass through the doorframe and cast a final dark glance at the blonde.

"Until next time then, and don't forget to bring that flower of yours!" He laughed as they left him there, heading quickly down the hallway and to Roderich's office.

He opened the door, ushered her inside, and promptly shut it tightly behind them. Roderich made a motion to move toward his desk but instead stood rooted to the spot.

"Professor, who was that man, if I may ask?" Eliza willed her voice to be smooth and show no hint to how frazzled she felt on the inside.

"I apologize that you had to witness that unfortunate scene. It was highly unprofessional, and you should not have intruded."

"I'm sorry, I thought I was—"

"Helping? No, instead you've humiliated me even further. That 'man' is Francis Bonnefoy. He teaches French literature and insists on playing these perverse games with anyone and anything that he fancies! That man has no culture, no manners, no—"

"Roderich," she said his name without a thought and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, registering the warmth that she extended to him, letting it soak through and soothe him. For once, he did not feel the need to play his piano. For once, he let someone touch him, let them comfort him, if only for the moment.

But it should not be coming from her.

He knew that, she knew that.

"Roderich," she repeated. Her voice stirred certain feelings that he did not wish to acknowledge.

And even worse, it made his heart beat just a little faster.

"Miss Hedervary, you are not allowed to call me by my first name. It is improper for a student to do so. I ask that you remember that next time."

She felt him stiffen as she gently squeezed his shoulder, and withdrew her hand. That was the first time he had ever referred to her by her last name.

"Yes, of course. I am sorry, Professor Edelstein, for intruding." Eliza opened the door to his office, ready to run at breakneck speed to her car once she was safely out of eyesight from him when he caught her wrist, making her pause.

"… Thank you."

She bit her lip, desperate to hear him say more than those simple words. She looked down, mustering up some hidden strength in order to mask her feelings before turning to him and smiling at him.

"It was nothing. Goodbye, Professor."

He released his grip on her wrist, allowing her to slip out the door and shut it behind her.


	5. An actual new note!

Note: previous chapters have been edited! please make sure to read them before reading the new chapter 5 I will be posting today uwu

Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement! I'm so happy to know everyone likes this story ahhhhh. *inserts all the hearts here*


End file.
